


Luna at Midnight.

by SilenceThroughTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Great Lake, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lunalovegood, Other, Sleepwalking, mermaid, merman, merperson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark
Summary: Luna's sleepwalking adventure leads her into the arms of a creature that dwells deep within the lake.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Merman
Kudos: 3





	Luna at Midnight.

Hogwarts wasn't always the safest place for students, and one day, during one of her sleepwalking escapades, Luna Lovegood proved this to be most true.

'What the-' Luna's eyes opened, but they stung intensely 'where-'

Eyes widening, despite the pain, Luna realised she was _underwater_.

 _'Oh no!'_ she panicked internally _'I'm drowning! My wand! It's back in the school! I'm going to die, aren't I!'_

To Luna's surprise, the surface of the darkening water appeared brighter and closer to her, and not a moment sooner, her body slammed hard against the waters edge, and she choked upon the water that swelled within her lungs

' _What the_ -?' Luna thought, upon the cold touch of lips pushing against her own.

'Do not worry young one, you are safe.' said a deep voice, as water escaped her mouth in a giant cough for air 'What are you doing, outside at this time of night?'

Luna glanced up, and her cheeks burned at the sight of a rather beautiful, at least, to her eyes, Merman, his hands holding him up upon the ground as his tail remained beneath the lake.

'I-' Luna said in disbelief 'I can understand you?'

The merman smiled, Luna's breath pausing upon the sight 'That's because you still have water in your ears.'

'Oh.' Luna replied, her throat croaky 'um, thank you, sir. But I cannot repay you.'

A shifty look appeared within his eyes as they laid upon her resting body.

'A kiss, perhaps?' asked the Merman, Luna's usual wide eyes, now bulging 'I, rather enjoy mixing with other species.' he smirked, and for a brief moment, she took in the merman's appearance-his hair was not, green like the others, but somewhat blonde-his eyes, strangely enchanting whilst black, his body grey, but he had some muscle within his chest and arms. Still, he looked relatively young, not so much older than Luna herself.

But who knew in mer-years?

'I...' Luna's lips pursed 'I suppose, a kiss wouldn't hurt.' she said, inspecting the merman thoroughly 'But you cannot breathe for so long on land?'

'I do not need long.' he smiled 'If you would be so kind as to lay back?'

'L-lay back?'

'It will help, with my structure, you see.'

'Oh...right..' Luna breathed, feeling the ground hit her back as she laid upon it, and her heart pounded even faster, at the sight of the beautiful merman leaning over her, his fish tail lengthy enough that the end of his fin still rested within the water.

'You aren't like the other wizards and witches I've encountered.' said the merman, glancing over Luna's pale, confused face 'Most respond to me with a mixture of disdain and hostility,' he glanced past Luna in thought 'apart from Albus Dumbledore.'

Before Luna could respond, the cold lips of the merman hovered above her own 'I've never kissed a witch before.'

Her eyes closed, as his face neared her own, and his mouth pressed upon hers

 _'I've never had my first kiss before now, either.'_ thought Luna, her fingers hovering above the chest of the merman, wondering whether to proceed in touching him _'would that be considered rude_?' she wondered, but glanced down, upon the scaly fingers that ran under her jumper

'I-' Luna muttered, as the fingers reached under her breast 'I haven't.' she pulled herself out from underneath the perplexed merman.

'Oh,' he replied 'you have never?'

Luna's head shook 'I understand,' he smiled, and she watched the merman sink back into the lake 'My name is Nalu.' he said, and Luna watched as his body fully merged back into the water, and her head fell back upon the ground, where all went dark...


End file.
